In recent years camping has changed from some means to enable hunters, fisherman and the like to suffer in the wilds over an extended period of time to a situation where millions of persons in family units as well as the outdoorsmen are seeking recreational enjoyment in the out of doors. Also, campgrounds erected in resort and recreational areas now permit one to live in his own tent, camper, or the like in lieu of staying in a motel, hotel or the like. In this vein, a wide variety of types and styles of vehicles referred to as "campers" have been developed. Certain of these vehicles are self-propelled and afford a self-contained unit for transportation and living accommodations away from home. Other of these units have been designed for towing by a vehicle.
Normally, a towed camper is of one of two types. Certain of the towed campers are full size and are substantially self-contained as to the living accommodations. A large number of the different campers, however, are collapsible in some sense to provide a compact unit to be towed behind a vehicle. Upon reaching a nightly destination the camper is erected to provide a structure above the compact trailer. Various side wall constructions and enlarged surface areas or the like may be provided. In many of these collapsible, or fold-out campers, stoves and the like utilities are now built-in to afford additional convenience at the camp site.
The trailer-camper unit of the present invention represents yet another device in the general area of camping with certain unique features pertinent thereto. For instance, a majority of the campers heretofore produced have been designed for connection behind large size vehicles, for towing. The present invention, however, provides a trailer-camper unit that may be suitably towed behind a compact automobile, a motorcycle or the like. Additionally, the trailer-camper unit of the present invention is convertible to use as a utility trailer only; for use as a covered trailer that may be towed behind a vehicle to permit transportation of additional luggage, equipment or the like; and may be used as a combination luggage carrier and camping facility which may be erected on site to afford sleeping accommodations for two adults.
In possessing the above referred to attributes, the trailer-camper unit of the present invention is unique in construction and utility as will be alluded to hereinafter. The prior art is devoid of any teaching or suggestion of the trailer-camper unit of the present invention. Exemplary of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,276,388 to Marx; 3,149,876 to Melbye; 3,549,196 to Laney; 3,614,142 to Hancock; 3,703,311 to Davis et al.; 3,709,551 to McCarthy; 3,715,141 to Cary; 3,724,893 to Giroux; 3,788,670 to Petersen and 3,823,975 to Cooper.